Scootaloo in Wonderland
by austineorautie
Summary: Scootaloo is still getting over her father, Soarin,'s death. She ends up stumbling upon a place after following a pegasus wearing a bunny costume through a rabbit hole. She's never been here before, right?


Have you ever thought about what'd be like if you thought that one thing was your destiny when your real destiny happens to be a part of your fillyhood? Well, Scootaloo faced that same problem when she was 19, but thanks to the ponies of her fillyhood, she realized her true destiny. What's her destiny you ask, well let me start from the beginning when Scootaloo went to a garden party that changed everything.

Scootaloo was feeling quite oddly troubled, she was having a strange recurring dream every night while also still getting over the death of her beloved father, Soarin.

"Scoots? Are you alright? C'mon, we're going to a party. You love those." Scootaloo's older sister, Twilight, noticed how she was looking while on the train to the Canterlot garden party. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine Twilight. Nothing to worry about." Scootaloo lied, she just couldn't bother to tell her what's REALLY bothering her. "Just remember, you can tell me anything." Twilight said as the train stopped, meaning they were at Canterlot. Once Twilight and Scootaloo got off the Friendship Express, they immediately went to the Canterlot Gardens. The two sisters put down their luggage and went to the gazebo. "Darlings, I'm so glad you made it." a yellow unicorn with a white mane with purple streaks greeted them. "We wouldn't miss it for Equestria, Upper Crust. Scootaloo, why don't you go mingle?" Twilight suggested to her younger sister. Scootaloo nodded and walked away. "She's really grown since last time I saw her." Upper Crust said to her old friend. "Yeah, she's 20 now. It seemed like only yesterday that she was playing with Daddy at the age of 10 in the garden."

While she was wandering around, she bumped into her old friend, Rumble. "Hello, Scootaloo. It's been a long time hasn't it?" her old friend greeted her. "Um, hello Rumble." Scootaloo shyly greeted him. "You wanna walk around? And you can hold onto my hoof." Rumble held out his hoof, and shy Scootaloo took it. They began walking around the Canterlot gardens and talking. "So, how's Mr. Soarin? If I may ask really." Scootaloo's eyes started watering, but she tried to hide them. "Did I say something wrong? Because your eyes are watering." Scootaloo looked away from Rumble, wiping back tears. "No, you didn't. It's just, my father died a couple days ago."

When the two ponies arrived at the newly built gazebo, Rumble got down on one knee. "Scootaloo, we were friends since we were 5 years old..." Rumble began talking. As he started saying his speech, everypony turned to the friends. "Would you make me the happiest stallion in Equestria and..." "Will you marry me?" Scootaloo went speechless. "This is kinda sudden don't you think? I mean, I just barely turned 20." Scootaloo noticed her sister's eyes saying 'Go for it!'

As she was deciding on her answer, she noticed something quite familiar. "Excuse me, I have to go somewhere." Scootaloo left the gazebo, leaving poor Rumble on his knee awkwardly. Scootaloo got through the crowd and ended up following whatever she saw. As she got closer, she saw that it was a pony, a yellow Pegasus dressed in a black costume with blue bunny ears attached to the top. "I'm late! I'm late! I have to get back to Wonderland before it's off with my head with the Queen of Gems!" the Pegasus said aloud. Wonderland? Why does that sound familiar? thought Scootaloo. As she ran after the Pegasus, the blue dress that she was wearing was getting wrinkled. The yellow Pegasus disappeared into a hole, Scootaloo got onto her knees. "Hello? Where did you go?" Scootaloo said into the hole, not knowing that she was slipping. Once she noticed, she said "Uh oh!" and fell down the hole. She tried using her wings but since they still didn't grow enough, she continued to fall.

As she fell, Scootaloo noticed that there were weird things floating. For example, she saw a piano about to break, once she saw it, she ducked. "This is so weeeiiiirrrrrrdddddddd, AHHHH!" Scootaloo shouted, knowing nopony who save her. But as she continued to fall, she saw the Pegasus whom she was chasing after earlier. "HEY! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M FALLING! GET BACK HERE!" the orange Pegasus screamed, now falling faster. "Oh dear, gotta fly!" the bunny dressed Pegasus brought out her wings, and flew through the hole much faster.

"It's not fair! Why can't my wings be bigger!?" Scootaloo shouted at herself. As she continued to fall, she noticed a mirror coming down to her. She glanced into it and saw herself, but the mirror began to sparkle and it showed herself that she wished to be inside. The mirror floated up and Scootaloo sighed while she fell.

Suddenly, she fell faster then ever before, at least 100 miles per second. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Scootaloo screamed, knowing nopony could hear her. She finally stopped, while hitting the floor EXTREMELY hard. "Ow! Wait, where am I?" Scootaloo looked around to where she was at. She stood up and started walking around a little bit to find out where she was at. "Okay, if I'm being pranked this isn't funny!" Scootaloo shouted into the cold room. "Man, it's not fun being alone. Especially Rumble and Twilight aren't here to make me feel even worse." she sighed to herself.

The flightless pegasus began to walk around until she hit a nearby table that was about her height. "What's this?" Scootaloo observes the table and notices a key sat a top it. She takes it off the table and looks at it, and then the several amount of doors that were on the walls. She tried it on every door in the room.

Well, except for...the small one.


End file.
